The objective of this project is the study of mathematical models of ligand-receptor or ligand-macromolecule binding studies at equilibrium. The models are examined for mathematical as well as for conceptual validity, and the models are explored parametrically to determine their suitability for fitting to experimentally obtained laboratory data. The appropriateness of various model fitting criteria are studied and general guidelines and computational algorithms are designed for computer-aided interactive model fitting.